A Study In Omegaverse
by BlueVelvetSociopath
Summary: Todo comienza con la desaparición de la sábana en la que John recuerda haberse acostado la noche anterior y que simplemente ha desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno.


**\- Esto nació gracias a mi aburrimiento, como básicamente todo lo que he escrito. Ese mismo aburrimiento me llevó a Tumbrl, donde encontré un par de Headcanons sobre Omegas, y éste en especial, me ha gustado mucho. Espero que les guste -**

 **A Study In Omegaverse**

John siempre supo que su dulce y amado Omega, Sherlock, era alguien difícil. Más incluso que cualquier otro Omega que se jactase de ser rebelde y meterse en problemas todo el tiempo. Aquello no suponía algo molesto para John, pues le gustaba creer que eso hacía de Sherlock un Omega especial, y estaba más que feliz de decir que tenía un Omega especial. Sin embargo, algunas cosas hechas por Sherlock, sin duda debían ser castigadas por él, pues Sherlock simplemente no podía seguir haciendo explotar la cocina más de dos veces por semana, ni siquiera una. Sherlock sabía de los peligros de algo así, pero sin embargo lo seguía haciendo, o así fue hasta que un día, un muy, muy molesto John, que regresaba de haber tenido un día difícil en la clínica, desprendiendo de él ese aroma agrio que delataba su estado de humor, se plantó firmemente frente a su muy asustado y preocupado Omega y bramó: ─ ¡Última vez que veo esta maldita basura hecha cenizas! ─ Y desde aquel día, Sherlock como el dulce y amado Omega que era, que sólo quería complacer y hacer feliz a su Alfa, dejó de hacer explotar la cocina -dos veces por semana-, y se encargó de limpiar su desastre tras cada experimento.

Aquello fue, por un tiempo, lo peor que Sherlock había hecho, pero que por fortuna había parado. Pero entonces, algo, en lo absoluto peligroso, comenzó a ocurrir. Y por supuesto, John lo notó; y es que era realmente difícil no percatarse de que las sábanas en las que todos los días dormía junto a su Omega, habían comenzado a desaparecer sin más. En especial esas en las que recordaba haberse apareado con Sherlock. Todo comenzó en un Lunes por la mañana, en el que John recordaba que la noche anterior, Sherlock se había acercado a él en el sofá, se había acurrucado bajo su brazo y comenzado a dejar escapar pequeños gemidos y ronroneos mientras frotaba su nariz contra su pecho. Hasta ese punto, todo había sido perfecto, y lo que había comenzado con un suave juego de caricias, pronto había terminado en besos desesperados y frotes sin control, hasta que el astuto y dulce Omega, había conseguido tener a su Alfa sobre él, presionándolo contra la cama y follándolo como si no hubiese un mañana. Todo perfecto. Pero si bien había perdido la conciencia durante aquella magnífica cópula, John recordaba la suavidad de la sábana de seda de color negro que había terminado hecha un desastre sobre la cama, y en la que sin dudarlo se habían envuelto para por fin dormir, misma que al despertar ya no estaba.

Su primera reacción, por supuesto, fue buscar a cada lado de la cama, pero sin conseguir un resultado grato. Lo siguiente, había sido ponerse de pie, ir a la cocina siguiendo el dulce aroma de su Omega, y esperar que Sherlock estuviese envuelto en ella, cosa que tampoco fue así. Y al final, sin más opción, terminó por preguntar: ─ ¿Sherlock, dónde está la sábana? ─ a lo que su dulce Omega, sin el más mínimo interés, respondió: ─ Día de lavandería ─. Aquello por un momento le dejó tranquilo, pues de hecho tenía todo el sentido del mundo. Sin embargo, aquella no sería ni la primera ni última ocasión en la que sucedería.

-oOoOoOoOoOo-

El Miércoles llegó, y junto con él, para sorpresa y sospecha de John, una nueva desaparición; está vez, prácticamente frente a sus narices. Sherlock y él estaban viendo la programación televisiva de esa tarde, la que por cierto era una auténtica basura, o por lo menos así la había descrito Sherlock durante las tres horas de tranquilidad que John esperaba disfrutar. John, sin querer arruinar el momento, se dedicó simplemente a prestar atención al televisor y enredar sus dedos en el cabello de Sherlock, que estaba cómodamente recostado sobre su regazo, sin nada más puesto que una sábana tan blanca como su piel, ronroneando cada que John ejercía un poco de presión sobre su coronilla.

─ No entiendo cómo es que te gusta ver esa basura, John... ─ se quejó Sherlock en voz baja, girándose para darle la espalda a la televisión y presionar su rostro contra el vientre cubierto por un suave suéter de lana que su Alfa poseía, aspirando con fuerza ese acanelado, almizclado y picante aroma que emanaba de él.

John rodó los ojos, dibujando pequeños círculos en el cuero cabelludo de su dulce Omega que ya comenzaba a mostrar su más que notoria molestia. Con un suave tono de voz y, bajando un poco la mirada para encontrarse con los bellos ojos de su Omega, respondió: ─ Me gusta porque es entretenido. Por más basura que la criatura más hermosa de todo Londres lo considere, para mí es divertido ─. Ver a Sherlock rodar los ojos le hizo sonreír aun más, pero la ternura le invadió cuando esa dulce y exquisita criatura, mostró una suave tonalidad carmesí en sus mejillas. E, incitado por esa dulce visión, se decidió a agregar: ─ ¿Podría mi dulce Omega dejar de quejarse si Daddy juega con él? ─.

La suave tensión que sintió John bajo su cuerpo, proveniente por supuesto de Sherlock, le hizo sonreír victorioso. Por supuesto que un poco de cariño era lo único que su preciado Omega necesitaba. Sherlock se movió eficazmente rápido de sobre su regazo y lo miró a los ojos, entre confundido y excitado.

─ ¿Daddy quiere jugar conmigo? ─ preguntó en un tono increíblemente dulce y bajo, mismo que hizo que cada fibra en el cuerpo de John se estremeciese. Llevó su pulgar a la mejilla teñida de carmín, acariciándola hasta terminar con su recorrido en el labio inferior de su dulce Omega, mismo que se estremeció bajo su tacto.

─ Daddy quiere algo más que jugar... ─ contribuyó John, mirando intensamente los hermosos ojos celestes de Sherlock, mismos que parecieron brillar frente a los suyos. ─ Lo que Daddy quiere es tener a su Omega sentado en su regazo y que le deje meter sus dedos en ese dulce y apretado agujerito que tiene... ─. John se relamió los labios ante sus propias palabras y deslizó su mano sobre el pecho alabastro de Sherlock, sintiendo la suavidad del mismo hasta detenerse en uno de los pezones rosados que dejaba al descubierto la sábana que llevaba encima. Apretó entre sus dedos el pequeño pezón y un suave chillido emergió de los labios de Sherlock. Sentir a su dulce Omega temblar bajo su tacto le hizo sentir un tirón en la ingle y cómo poco a poco su polla comenzaba a endurecerse.

Sherlock cerró los ojos un segundo, perdido en la sensación de la suavidad de las yemas de los dedos de Daddy sobre su pezón, contorneando después con lentitud su rosada aureola. Las caricias de Daddy en su cuerpo receptivo siempre le dejaban deseando más y más, hasta que conseguía lo que tanto anhelaba, y en ese momento, lo que quería era darle gusto a Daddy y sentir sus dedos en su interior. Así que, con sumo cuidado, se movió sobre John, quedando a horcajadas sobre su regazo, mismo contra el que comenzó a frotar sus firmes, redondas y dulces nalgas.

─ Daddy, aún no estoy mojado... ─ reveló Sherlock con un falso tono de pesar en su voz, sabiendo de sobra que aquello sólo incitaba a que un acto obsceno se llevase a cabo. John sonrió ampliamente, queriendo dar gusto a esa suplica que su dulce Omega profería con tanto descaro enmascarado. Apartó su mano de sobre el ahora endurecido pezón de Sherlock y la llevó a su boca, instándolo al decirle:

─ Entonces tendrás que mojar los dedos de Daddy para poder meterlos en ti, mi dulce criatura... ─ lo miró a los ojos, viendo en los ajenos esa chispa de excitación que poco a poco iba consumiendo su inocencia y dulzura, dando paso a la lujuria y pasión que tanto amaba desatar en su joven y hermoso amante. El dulce aroma que emanaba del cuerpo de Sherlock, comenzó a inundar las fosas nasales de John, acción que le hizo desear con mayor intensidad hundir sus dedos en su cálido y estrecho interior.

Sherlock gimió quedamente contra los dedos de su Daddy y tomó su mano por la muñeca, manteniéndola firme y cerca para en seguida deslizar los dedos de su Daddy dentro de su boca, hasta sentirlos rozar ligeramente su campanilla. Un gruñido ronco emergió de los labios de Daddy, mismo que hizo gemir suavemente a Sherlock en torno a los dígitos dentro de su boca. Fijó sus ojos en el profundo azul de los de su Alfa y comenzó a meter y sacar sus dedos de su boca, degustando en su papilas el ligero sabor salado de los dígitos que entraban y salían de la cavidad. Cerró los ojos lentamente y comenzó a practicarle una felación a los dedos ajenos, meciendo sus nalgas desnudas sobre el falo de su Alfa que comenzaba a notarse más que listo debajo de él, contenido por la molesta tela del pantalón de Daddy, quien asió a su Omega por la cintura y le atrajo contra su pecho firme y ardiente, deslizando después su mano por debajo de la sábana que le impedía disfrutar del tacto desnudo de su piel y la de su joven amante. Mientras conseguía su tarea, seguía perdido en la sensación de cosquilleo en sus dedos cuando la hábil lengua de su hermoso Omega los recorría como recordaba que hacía en su enhiesta polla, que dio un respingo en sus confines de tela.

─ Eso es, Sherlock... ¿te encanta chupar los dedos de Daddy, no es así? ─ preguntó con la respiración poco a poco más agitada y con su voz más áspera, sabiendo de sobra la respuesta de Sherlock, pero queriendo escucharla aun así. Presionó ligeramente las yemas de sus dedos contra la dulce lengua de su Omega, recordando lo mucho que aquella hermosa y deliciosa criatura disfrutaba al sentir un peso extra sobre su lengua. Sherlock gimió y succionó un par de veces los dedos de Daddy, ahuecando gentilmente sus mejillas, a la vez que sentía la otra mano de su Alfa abrirse paso bajo la sábana, guiándose a una de sus nalgas, misma que apretujó con fuerza, haciendo que sus glúteos se separasen un poco y quedase a la vista su rosado y estrecho agujerito. Escuchó a Daddy insistir en saber su respuesta a su anteriormente mencionada pregunta, y ronroneó: ─ Mmh-hmm... ─. Abrió sus ojos y los fijó de nuevo en los de su Daddy, asegurándose de salivar un poco más para dejar perfectamente húmedos aquellos dígitos, mismos que extrajo de su boca con un sonoro "plop", riendo coqueto por el sonido placentero que su Alfa le obsequió.

─ Perfecto, mi amor... perfecto ─ halagó Daddy, apartando su mano del firme glúteo de su Omega para apartar de un tirón la sábana, dejando al descubierto el agujerito de su joven y exquisito amante, quien ante aquella acción profirió un suave sonido de sorpresa mientras se recostaba contra el pecho de su Alfa y ocultaba su rostro en la coyuntura de su hombro y cuello, aspirando con fuerza las glándulas de su Daddy, embriagándose con su fuerte aroma que le hizo gemir, empujando con ligereza su culo hacia afuera para hacer más fácil la tarea a su Alfa, que susurró ronco contra su oído: ─ Veamos si mi dulce Omega a chupado bien los dedos de Daddy... ─. Deslizó sus dedos lubricados por entre los glúteos de Sherlock y untó la saliva en torno a su apretado agujerito, mismo que sintió contraerse bajo las yemas de sus dedos, escuchando el acallado gemido que profirió su dulce Omega, que daba pequeñas lamidas en su cuello. ─ ¿Cómo es que siempre estás tan estrecho, mi amor? ─ preguntó, masajeando lentamente el apretado agujero para lograr que se relajase.

─ Ngh... no lo... no lo sé, Daddy... ─ admitió Sherlock, comenzando a sentir cómo el calor en su cuerpo incrementaba rápidamente y le reclamaba algo más que el simple y suave roce de los dedos de Daddy en su agujerito. ─ Daddy, por favor... ─ pidió, sonando casi desesperado y frotando su dura pollita contra el suéter de lana de Daddy. Se empujó con suavidad contra sus dígitos, pero se detuvo en el instante en el que Daddy chasqueó la lengua de manera desaprobatoría.

─ Sherlock, ¿qué te he dicho sobre ser impaciente y no dejar a Daddy disfrutar de ti? ─ preguntó, comenzando a sonar ligeramente molesto, pues aquello lo decía muy en serio. Sherlock podría ser muy demandante e inquieto cuando quería que le follase, y la mayoría del tiempo no tenía problema con ello, pero cuando era él quien daba inicio al juego, le gustaba disfrutar de lo que él le gustaba llamar "su ritual", y no quería que por nada del mundo, su adorado amante, le interrumpiese en eso. Sherlock gimoteó ante aquella respuesta y aferró sus manos al suéter de lana, limitándose únicamente a seguir frotando su pollita contra la suave tela, disculpándose al decir: ─ Lo siento, Dadd-ahhh! ─ terminó por chillar sonoramente, pues Daddy había empujado sus dedos dentro de él, haciéndole sentir el siempre ardor inicial que tanto conocía y contra el que tenía que lidiar cada que su cuerpo no era capaz de producir una apropiada lubricación. Se aferró entonces con mayor fuerza a su Alfa, mordiendo con mucha suavidad su hombro y ciñendo su entrada en torno a los dígitos que le invadían hasta el primer nudillo.

─ Oh Sherlock... eres tan, tan dulce... ─ apreció Daddy, introduciendo un poco más y con suma lentitud sus dedos en el estrecho canal, tan cálido y suave en sus paredes internas, mismas en las que se encontró extrañando hundirse, pero en aquel momento se trataba del placer de su Omega, que comenzó a dejar escapar pequeños gemiditos contra su oído, haciendo que su polla se hinchase más y más, y que el nudo en la base de su polla comenzase a formarse. Sherlock gimió ante aquella sensación y palabras, aferrándose con fuerza al suéter de lana en un inútil intento por no empujarse hacia atrás y follarse en los dedos de su Alfa, que le torturaban con un lento y largo vaivén. ─ Podría hacer esto todo el día, Sherlock... todo el día, y tenerte jadeando y gimiendo contra mi oído por horas, en especial cuando comienzas a gemir que te folle... Le pones la polla muy dura a Daddy cuando dices eso, amor... muy, muy dura... ─ susurró, empujando sus dedos una y otra vez, abriéndolos en tijera para poder expandir más el estrecho agujerito, sólo para después comenzar a meterlos y sacarlos en un rápido vaivén que hizo que todo el cuerpo de Sherlock se agitase sobre él, gimiendo más sonoramente, por sobre el obsceno sonido de sus dedos húmedos entrando y saliendo de su dulce ser.

─ ¡Hngh-ahhh, Daddy! ─ chilló Sherlock, arqueando felinamente su espalda contra el firme pecho de su Alfa, comenzando a empujarse sin poder evitarlo contra los expertos dedos, mismos a los que pronto se les unió un tercero, junto con las palabras de Daddy que le indicaban: ─ Fóllate en mis dedos, mi amor... eso es... sólo un poco más, como si fuese la polla de Daddy, cielo... vamos... Daddy está muy, muy duro ahora mismo Sherlock, ¿quieres que Daddy meta su polla en ti y anude tu agujerito? ─ preguntó con voz ronca, aferrando con fuerza a Sherlock contra su pecho, quien comenzó a empujarse con frenesí contra los dígitos en su interior, sin para de gemir un sólo segundo, follándose en los dedos de Daddy, tal como le pedía hacerlo, y es que él sólo quería complacer a Daddy, y ganarse su polla dentro de él.

─ Sí... sí, Daddy... quiero tu nudo... quiero tu nudo dentro de mí, Daddy... por favor... ─ gimoteó, ocultando de nuevo su rostro contra el cuello de Daddy, quien al tener a plena disposición el cuello de su joven amante, donde la marca de su unión relucía, no pudo evitar reír de manera oscura, deslizar su mano por toda la espalda de su Omega y aferrar su dedo indice y pulgar sobre la marca y pellizcar con fuerza, sintiendo la dulce entrada de su Omega contraerse de golpe en torno a sus dedos.

─ ¡Ngh-ahhhh! ¡Daddy! ─ gimió Sherlock a todo pulmón, pues el pellizco en aquella zona tan sensible fue suficiente para gatillar un potente orgasmo que sacudió todo su frágil y delicado ser, arrancando pequeños gritos de placer que emergían de sus labios al igual que cada chorro de semen que salía disparado de su pollita, haciendo un desastre en el suéter de su Alfa, que sonrió más que complacido, sin dejar de mover sus dedos en el interior que se contraía de manera tan exquisita. Daddy empujó sus dedos un par de veces más, sintiendo contra su hombro los dedos fuertemente aferrados a él, sabiendo que las oleadas del orgasmo que le había obsequiado a su joven amante, aún recorrían su cuerpo por completo. Los dulces gemidos de su Omega poco a poco se convirtieron en una respiración profunda y cansada, totalmente saciada, supo decir Daddy, quien acarició una y otra vez la espalda de Sherlock, calmándole y susurrando: ─ Muy bien, mi amor... lo hiciste muy, muy bien. Eres tan hermoso, Sherlock... tan, tan hermoso y dulce... ─ apreció, apartando del interior de su Omega sus dedos y asiendo sus manos a la delicada cintura de su amante para apartarlo y poder mirar su rostro, dulce y angelical, completamente complacido.

─ Daddy... ─ murmuró Sherlock con los ojos entrecerrados, casi adormilado. Se inclinó contra los labios de su Alfa y depositó en ellos pequeños y delicados besos de mariposa, a los que su Alfa respondió con inmensa adoración, para después darle una suave palmada en uno de sus glúteos desnudos y decirle: ─ Arriba, amor. Necesito ir al baño para limpiar el desastre que hiciste en el suéter de Daddy, anda ─.

Sherlock dejó escapar un débil gimoteo desaprobatorio, pues sus piernas no le respondían más que para apartarse a un lado de sobre el regazo de Daddy y quedarse tendido durante la siguiente media hora, recomponiéndose de su orgasmo. Pero aquel no era el momento indicado para una siesta post-orgásmica, pues aún con la mente nublada, pudo sentir que bajo sus glúteos, la polla de Daddy seguía inmensamente dura, y sabía que sólo era cuestión de minutos para que Daddy le pidiese con palabras dulces que se hiciera cargo de él. Así que, incitado por aquella nueva tarea a hacer, se sostuvo con cada extremidad laxa al sofá y se puso de pie, aferrando la sábana en torno a su cuerpo desnudo.

─ ¿Puedo chupar la polla de Daddy cuando él regrese? ─ preguntó a su Alfa, quien complacido le respondió con una cálida sonrisa, una caricia en uno de sus afilados pómulos y un suave y áspero: ─ No esperaba menos, mi amor ─, antes de emprender su camino hacia el baño, en el cual se apartó el suéter de lana, mismo que intentó limpiar lo más que pudo y dejó sobre la cesta de ropa sucia. Sonrió por tan complaciente resultado, sintiendo que su pecho se inflaba con el inmenso ego que su Omega alimentaba día a día. Se pasó la mano por sobre la abultada entrepierna, rozando en el proceso su hinchado nudo por sobre los ajustados jeans. Y dispuesto a disfrutar de los labios de su dulce amante, salió del baño y se dirigió de nuevo a la sala, donde vio a Sherlock de rodillas frente al sofá, con sus blancas y suaves nalgas reposando sobre sus tobillos, era la imagen perfecta, pero John no pudo evitar pasar desapercibida la falta de la sábana que tan sólo minutos antes cubría el cuerpo de su amante. Frunció ligeramente el ceño mientras terminaba de acercarse al sofá, donde se decidió a preguntar: ─ Amor, ¿dónde está la sábana? ─. Su dulce Omega lo miró a los ojos, y con una sonrisa que habría puesto la polla del Alfa dura de no ser porque ya lo estaba, se alzó sobre sus rodillas y comenzó a deshacer el cinturón que le impedía liberar lo que quería, respondiendo con suavidad: ─ Le diré a Daddy donde está después de que termine... ─ mordió su labio inferior y, una vez que tuvo la polla de Daddy en sus manos, y Daddy sintió aquellos labios de cupido en torno a su hinchada carne, junto aquellos largos dedos que se ciñeron a su engordado nudo, no pudo hacer más que mandar al demonio la pregunta del dónde se encontraba la bendita sábana.

-oOoOoOoOoOo-

El Viernes, como muchos otros, cumplió con la promesa de ser un día irremediablemente lleno de ocupaciones y trabajo. John de verdad odiaba esos días, pues más que tener que pasar el día alejado de su Omega, debía atender a niños y madres insufribles que aseguraban que su hijo estaba en un peligro mortal, cuando lo único que realmente tenían era un poco de gripe y tos, nada que un par de pastillas y medicina no curase en cuestión de horas, o a lo mucho, un día. Era injustificable que se quejase por el trabajo que él mismo había elegido, pero lo cierto era que había días en los que simplemente quería quedarse en casa, sentir a su Omega acurrucarse contra él, impregnándole de su aroma y él del propio, todo bajo...

─ ... las sábanas ─ murmuró, frunciendo pronunciadamente el ceño mientras agitaba un bolígrafo sobre el escritorio. Pensó entonces en los hechos de los pasados dos días. Sherlock se había excusado la primera vez diciendo que la sábana no estaba a la vista por el hecho de que él se había encargado de llevarla o encargar que la llevasen a la lavandería. Bien. Todo perfecto. El Miércoles, sin embargo, no había recibido explicación alguna; todo porque, como era costumbre, los labios de su joven amante, le habían drenado todo raciocinio y capacidad de articular sonido o palabra que no fuese un gruñido al o después de alcanzar el clímax.

Carraspeó un par de veces ante aquel recuerdo, sintiendo la necesidad de reacomodar su creciente erección, que no era para nada bien recibida en ese momento, pues no le parecía apropiado tener que excusarse con Sarah e ir al baño a masturbarse furiosamente, o quizá, sólo quizá, hacer una pequeña vídeollamada y jugar con su dulce Omega un buen rato. Se llevó las manos al rostro, frotándolo con insistencia y suspirando con frustración. Miró el reloj en su muñeca: 15: 45. Aún faltaban un par de horas para poder regresar a Baker, donde sin dudas se encargaría de interrogar a ese diablo disfrazado de ángel llamado Sherlock, y está vez no habría forma de que le ocultase la verdad. Decidido a ello, se estiró un poco en su silla, escuchando la puerta sonar tres veces, a lo que contestó automáticamente: ─ Adelante ─. Reprimió un largo suspiro la ver a su paciente, que le miraba con terror en su mirada.

─ ¡Doctor, Doctor, mi niño se está muriendo! ─ exclamó la mujer que llevaba de su mano a un pequeño Omega de unos estimados 8 años que, sorprendentemente parecía presentar todos los síntomas de un resfriado común y corriente. Iba a ser un día muy, muy largo, muy para el pesar de John, quien no pudo hacer más que golpear la parte inferior de su bolígrafo contra el escritorio, tomar la libreta para hacer una receta e indicar ceremonialmente a la mujer que tomase asiento en una silla y le explicase el problema "mortal" que sufría su hijo.

Para cuando la hora de regresar a casa por fin había llegado, John se sentía fatal. Al final habían sido demasiadas quejas y pesares injustificados, más de los que ya estaba acostumbrado a lidiar. Las ganas de estar sólo con su Omega al regresar, se habían intensificado y reemplazado todo plan que hubiese podido tener en mente una vez fuera del lugar, por lo que, tan pronto como se quitó la bata y tomó sus cosas, escribió un mensaje a su dulce Omega:

 _|| Amor, voy de salida en el trabajo. Me gustaría mucho poder llegar y beber una taza de té, después mimarte un poco e ir a dormir, ¿te parece bien? No te portes mal. Te amo ||_

Envió el mensaje y detuvo a un taxista fuera de la clínica. Se permitió dormitar un poco durante el camino de regreso a Baker, pensando en que, a pesar de aquellos días insufribles, estaba a la perfección en aquel trabajo. Tenía una buena vida, una excelente paga, buenos colegas de trabajo y por supuesto, a su amado y dulce Omega. Sherlock lo era todo para él, todo lo que había pedido alguna vez, y estaba más que feliz de tenerle a su lado. Con aquel pensamiento en mente, llegó a su destino, y sin extrañarle no haber recibido una respuesta de Sherlock a su mensaje, bajó del taxi y se adentró al apartamento. Subió las escaleras con lentitud, siendo difícil algo que antes con todo el gusto y alegría del mundo hacía, pues cuando se empeñaba en subir despacio, lo hacía con la única intención de que Sherlock le escuchase y le diese la bienvenida incluso antes de terminar de subir las escaleras. Sin embargo, esta vez no se encontró con nadie al final de la escalera. Se pasó la mano derecha por la nuca, necesitando como mínimo un buen masaje.

─ Sherlock ─ le llamó, siguiendo con el suave masaje que él mismo se brindaba a falta de las suaves manos de su Omega. Dejó caer su maletín en el suelo, al lado del perchero, y mientras se estiraba un poco, se acercó al sofá y se dejó caer en él, profiriendo casi al instante un bramido de dolor. ─ ¡Qué demonios! ─ exclamó, poniéndose de pie como si hubiese sido impulsado por un resorte. Se frotó la espalda y la base de la misma, mirando desconcertado y enojado el asiento del sofá, mismo que encontró sin cojín alguno.

─ ¡Daddy! ─ exclamó Sherlock, saliendo de la habitación en el piso superior, con una amplia sonrisa al ver a su Alfa por fin devuelta en el apartamento. Bajó a toda prisa las escaleras, sin prestar atención o mostrar desconcierto por la falta de cojines en el sofá. Se abrazó a su molesto Alfa y comenzó a frotar su nariz contra su cuello, perfumándose con su esencia. ─ Te extrañé mucho, John ─ ronroneó, pero la emoción y amor que le invadía, fueron rápidamente eliminadas cuando sintió la firmeza de las manos de John en sus antebrazos, apartándolo para que lo encarase.

─ Sherlock, ¿dónde diablos están los cojines del sofá? ─ le preguntó su Alfa, mirándolo con firmeza y demostrando que una simple excusa no sería bien recibida. Sherlock hizo una mueca y rehuyó la mirada hacia el sofá, sabiendo que él era el autor de tal travesura y respondiendo: ─ No ha sido mi intención, John. De verdad. Te estaba extrañando mucho, y como me has dicho que no debo hacer experimentos desastrosos, he optado por hacer algunas palomitas y beber una soda mientras veía la televisión. Pero he tirado por accidente la soda sobre los cojines y le he pedido ayuda a la Sra Hudson para llevarlos a la lavandería... ─ regresó la mirada hacia el rostro de su Alfa, con toda la culpa dibujada en su angelical rostro. ─ Lo siento, Daddy... no volverá a pasar, lo prometo ─ le aseguró, abrazándose ahora con suavidad al torso de su Alfa.

John dejó escapar un largo suspiro, se apretó el puente de la nariz y negó con la cabeza. Sabía que debía estar molesto con Sherlock, tanto secreto en tan sólo tres días no era para nada normal, pero lo cierto era que lo pasado en el sofá, era algo de lo más común, un accidente que le pasa a todo el mundo, su dulce Omega no podía ser la excepción a todo. Resignado, acarició la espalda y delicada cintura de Sherlock, dándole un suave beso en la mejilla; no podría culparlo por tal cosa, no había manera de que se enojase con él, y es que, cada vez que su Omega se aferraba a él y le perfumaba con su aroma, su furia desaparecía por completo. Aspiró con fuerza las glándulas en el cuello de Sherlock, quien dejó escapar un suave gemido.

─ Está bien... de acuerdo... ─ susurró, apartando de contra su pecho a su Omega y mirándolo ahora con una calidez que a Sherlock le erizaba cada vello en la piel. ─ ¿Has visto el mensaje que te he enviado? ─ le preguntó, acariciando con su pulgar su barbilla.

Sherlock abrió los ojos por completo, delatándose al instante. Había escuchado su teléfono sonar, lo había hecho, pero entre sus ocupaciones, lo había dejado pasar hasta que lo olvidó. No hizo falta que dijese nada para que John supiera que no lo había leído, pero estaba bien, todo estaba bien. Le sonrió con suavidad y le besó con ternura para después decirle: ─ Prepararé un poco de té, y después podrás sentarte sobre mi regazo para mimarte e ir a dormir, ¿de acuerdo?

Sherlock le sonrió ampliamente y asintió. Se apartó de él para dejarle ir a la cocina. John se dio a la tarea de preparar el té, estaba inmensamente cansado, pero al menos ya estaba en su hogar y no hacían falta más que un par de pasos para poder irse a la cama a dormir por fin. Para cuando todo estuvo listo, Sherlock le esperaba desde su sillón, leyendo un libro que a John le pareció conocido, pero no recordaba exactamente de dónde. Se acercó de nuevo a la sala y se sentó en su sillón, dejando escapar un largo suspiro de satisfacción. Cerró un momento los ojos y al abrirlos se encontró con los de su dulce Omega fijos en él. Sabía lo que Sherlock quería y necesitaba, por lo que, sin mayor dilación y dejando su taza en la mesita de al lado, palmeó su regazo, preguntando: ─ ¿Vienes, Kitten? ─ alzó una ceja y no hizo falta una palabra más para que Sherlock dejase el libro que leía. Fue hasta donde su Alfa descansaba y con cuidado se sentó entré las piernas separadas de John, mismo que le tomó por la cintura con una mano. No era fácil lograr comodidad en una posición así, pero lo cierto era que, aún con lo alto que era Sherlock, conseguía adaptarse y encajar a la perfección en el compacto espacio.

─ ¿Piensas decirme qué traes entre manos, hermoso? ─ le preguntó, acariciando con cariño el vientre de su Omega. ─ ¿Alguna sorpresa, quizá? ─ agregó, alzando una ceja mientras frotaba con suavidad su pulgar sobre el plano vientre, sabiendo de sobra que Sherlock entendería a qué se refería, y vaya que lo hacía. El dulce Omega sintió sus mejillas teñirse de carmín, pero por mucho que él también tuviese en cuenta tal cosa y la desease más que a nada, respondió.

─ No, Daddy... aún no... ─ tomó la mano de su Alfa sobre su vientre y entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos, mirándolo después a los ojos, con la duda explícita en los propios. ─ Pero pronto, ¿cierto? ─ le preguntó, la esperanza bañando su voz.

Sherlock era aún muy joven como para preocuparse por no haber concebido aún a un cachorro o dos, pero desde que John había aparecido en su vida y se habían unido, hacía menos de un año, la necesidad por ser plenamente suyo, por ser su buen y dulce Omega, le había invadido por completo y junto con eso las ganas de cargar en su vientre los cachorros de su Alfa, pero para eso aún faltaba tiempo. John siempre notaba el suave pesar con el que Sherlock le preguntaba tal cosa, y él no podía hacer más que prometerle que así sería, que pronto tendrían la buena noticia.

─ Por supuesto, mi amor... Pronto ─ acarició sus nudillos con su pulgar y después besó el dorso de la mano de su dulce Omega. No había palabras para poder expresar lo mucho que lo amaba. ─ Ahora, cuéntame sobre ese amigo tuyo en Scotland Yard, ¿te ha llamado de nuevo?

El rostro de Sherlock se iluminó al instante al serle pedida tal plática, y sin esperar un segundo, comenzó a hablar con todo el entusiasmo del mundo, dejando por completo olvidado el tema sobre los cojines desaparecidos, pero John indagaría; no en ese momento, tampoco al tomar en brazos a Sherlock y llevarlo a la cama para hacerle el amor, probablemente ni siquiera al día siguiente, pero lo haría.

-oOoOoOoOo-

Para cuando el Domingo llegó, la confusión en John había incrementado hasta niveles extremos, pero también la frustración, pues por más que preguntaba a Sherlock dónde es que había metido todo lo que había desaparecido, Sherlock siempre le respondía con algo que involucraba un desastre, ya fuese por bebidas o comida, y que todo había terminado en la lavandería, y es que todo estaría bien pero el hecho de que después de dos días o más, las cosas no regresasen aún, lo molestaban aun más, delatando que le estaba mintiendo cínicamente. Las sábanas habían desaparecido, en especial las de seda, siendo remplazadas por simples sábanas blancas, que John podría jurar eran usadas para despistarle. No quería enojarse con Sherlock, en verdad no lo quería, pero aquello estaba yendo demasiado lejos. Los cojines también habían desaparecido, y no sólo los del sofá, también los de su sillón y el de Sherlock, sin nada más que excusas por las cuales no estaban.

Era día sin trabajo, muy para el alivio de John, alivio que había sido brindado por Sarah y su llamada la noche anterior, en la que le había informado que tendrían un día muy tranquilo y podría tener un descanso. Pero un descanso era lo último que John podría tener en ese día. La oportunidad de empezar un día agradable, con una taza de té, leyendo el periódico en su sillón, quedaba descartada porque no tenía donde sentarse más que las benditas sillas de la mesa. Poder disfrutar de ver un poco de televisión, recostado en el sofá, también quedaba descartado por la misma razón, y por si fuera poco, se había encontrado despertando a solas, en una cama vacía, sin Sherlock ni sábanas, más que las almohadas, que por si fuera poco, tampoco contaban con sus fundas. Aquello era ya el colmo y no iba a quedarse así. El aroma dulce de su Omega estaba por todo el lugar, más potente que en otras ocasiones, pero ni siquiera eso iba a salvar a Sherlock de una buena reprimenda.

─ ¡Sherlock! ─ exclamó, poniéndose de pie y buscando su bata en la silla en la que recordaba haberla puesto, y que en ese momento tampoco estaba. La sangre le hirvió cual lava y gruñó por lo bajo. A Sherlock no le iba a gustar para nada lo que iba a pasar una vez le encontrase. Con las manos cerradas en puño y el olor de Sherlock filtrándose en sus fosas nasales sin parar, se acercó al armario, buscando lo que fuese que pudiese ponerse, pero aquello, lejos de causarle algún tipo de calma, le alteró más, pues ninguno de sus suéteres se encontraba tampoco a la vista.

─ Está bien... John, calma. CALMA ─ se dijo a sí mismo, llevándose las manos al rostro, frotándolo con insistencia para después pasar sus dedos por su cabello cano y peinarlo hacia atrás. No había necesidad de molestarse tanto, en verdad no la había. Respiró profundamente por la nariz, se sentía realmente furioso, pero no quería asustar a Sherlock cuando de repente le oliese en aquel estado, no iba a ser nada bueno. Se calmó por un instante, abriendo y cerrando sus manos a sus costados. Salió de la habitación y llamó de nuevo a Sherlock.

Amor, ¿dónde estás? ─ se asomó a la cocina, no había nadie, el aroma de Sherlock era pronunciado en todas partes, como si realmente estuviese en ese lugar, pero no había rastro de él más que un plato sobre la mesa con una tostada a medio comer y un vaso con jugo de manzana junto al mismo. ─ Kitten ─ le llamó de nuevo, yendo esta vez al cuarto de baño, donde de igual manera se encontró con absoluto vacío. Ya no sabía si es que la rabia era el sentimiento principal en él, pues la falta de respuesta de Sherlock comenzaba a alarmarle. ─ Sherlock, mi cielo. No estoy enojado, sólo quiero saber dónde estás y dónde has dejado mi ropa. De verdad no estoy enojado ─ le aseguró, comenzando ya a tomar muy en cuenta el rastro del aroma de Sherlock, en busca de él. El no percibir nada parecido a la amargura en aquel olor le hizo estar tranquilo, pues por lo menos aquello le revelaba que Sherlock no estaba en peligro ni asustado, sino todo lo contrario. Olfateó profundamente un par de veces más, notando que de hecho aquel rastro tenía un suave toque de durazno, no muy común en Sherlock. Olía como si estuviese en...

─ celo... ─ concluyó. Aquello explicaba el por qué de aquel olor, pero le dejaba la duda de el por qué Sherlock se escondía si es que estaba en celo, en lugar de ir a buscarle y hacerse cargo de tal situación a su lado. ─ ¿Sherlock? ─ llamó una vez más, esta vez con suavidad, acercándose a la sala con el objetivo aún de seguir aquel rastro. Y entonces, lo escuchó, como un suave y acallado gemido.

 _John..._

No le fue difícil seguir el rastro de aquella débil voz, por lo que, más temprano que tarde y con la ayuda del aroma, se encontró guiándose escaleras arriba a la habitación que no servía más que para guardar cosas que no servían para nada en especial. El aroma era cada vez más pronunciando, haciendo que su polla se endureciese al instante, palpitando ya dolorida para cuando terminó de subir las escaleras y aferró su mano a la perilla. La giró con suavidad y observó como una luz tenue escapaba de sus adentros. Abrió lo suficiente como para adentrarse y cerrar de nuevo, pues no quería que nada de aquel exquisito aroma escapase. Lo que vio, le mantuvo entre la sorpresa y excitación inmensa pues, al centro de la habitación, entre capas de sábanas de seda negra y blanca, cojines alrededor y suéteres perfectamente apilados, se encontraba recostado y desnudo su dulce Omega, con sus mejillas teñidas del más hermoso carmín, su piel brillando con una ligera capa de sudor y lubricación bajo la tenue luz de la habitación. Se veía exquisito y adorable, tan puro y hermoso como ningún otro ser. Y John se encontró incapaz de pensar en algo más que reclamarlo en aquel momento y hundirse en sus dulces entrañas, pero entonces su dulce querubín habló.

─ Daddy... duele... ─ gimoteó, teniendo sus manos sobre su vientre, encogido sobre sí mismo en posición fetal. ─ Has que pare, por favor... Te necesito... ─ le imploró, mirándolo a los ojos.

Un escalofrío recorrió por completo a John, que sin pensarlo se acercó a su dulce Omega, que se giró y separó sus piernas para él, extendiendo sus manos para poder tocarle.

─ Todas esas sábanas... ─ murmuró, arrodillándose frente al enorme nido y pasando sus dedos por sobre la seda de la sábana y la lana de uno de sus suéteres. ─... las usaste para esto... También los cojines... ─ se acercó más hasta terminar siendo envuelto por los brazos de Sherlock en su cuello, atrayéndolo hasta hacerlo recostarse sobre él. ─ ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?...

Sherlock dejó escapar un suave gemido cuando su receptivo cuerpo sintió al pesadez del cuerpo de su Alfa sobre él, y el aroma pronunciado y picante de su Alfa llegando hasta su nariz.

─ Quería construir mi primer nido yo solo... ─ reveló, ocultando su rostro entre la coyuntura del hombro y cuello de su Alfa, aferrándose a él ahora con sus brazos y piernas, sintiendo su pollita rozar contra el vientre de su Alfa.

John sonrió con un deje de dulzura por aquello. Sabía que su dulce y amado Omega, Sherlock, era alguien difícil, pero también era la criatura más exquisita y hermosa que podría haber deseado. Sabía lo que comenzar a construir un nido representaba, no sólo para ambos, sino para Sherlock. Estaba listo, quizá había hecho aquel nido sólo para encontrarse más cómodo y protegido para su próximo celo, pero inconscientemente, con aquello demostraba también que estaba listo para dar ese paso en el que la necesidad de tener cachorros ya era inevitable. Aquello infló de emoción y orgullo el pecho de John, que tras darle un apasionado beso a su Omega, le susurró:

─ Te amo, Sherlock... tanto como amaré a nuestros cachorros... ─ Sherlock ronroneó ante aquellas palabras, y no emergió mayor sonido o palabra de sus labios más que los de placer que su Alfa arrancó de él al reclamarlo una y otra vez en aquel nido que había construido por primera vez.

-O-

 **\- Headcanon: "Omegas start building their nest about a week before their heat, their mate will start to realize that blankets and sheets are disappearing and usually when the week is up even the pillows on the couch are gone"**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, y si ha sido así, dejen un comentario que apreciaré inmensamente.-**


End file.
